Caugth
by shadow danser
Summary: Naruto gets taken by the Akatsuki, lets see what goes on
1. Chapter 1

AN: just a idea I had….thought it would catch the attention and just so you know…if you have someone that you wanna see there reaction to Naruto being taken then just review X3

Oh and some ppl (points to the akatsuki) might not be dead in my fic X3

Shadow danser a.k.a Rum; (taps fingers) did ya want something Naruto

Naruto: (glares) do you…enjoy the pain of the main character?

Rum: (seems to ponder then nods) yeah!

Everyone that I stole from my fave series and books falls over.

Rum: now do your job you troublesome cute uke, you to kashi (calls cheerfully)

Naruto: Rum dose not own Naruto…thought she wishes

Kakashi: the warnings are, so far just some adult talk, no yaoi (shrugs and goes back to book

Rum: and I might not write it (hums) or if I do there will only be implied

**How it ends…**

'_Soo…this is how it ends?' _Naruto questioned himself as he gave up the fight against whatever jutsu/poison they had used to paralyse his body. He sighed and stared up into the dark cave ceiling, trying to ignore the Akatsuki members talking lowly among each others. As far as Naruto could gather, he was only alive still because the leader hadn't arrived yet and personally Naruto hoped he never would.

A light tapping of steps told Naruto that someone was coming closer to him. Naruto ignored it, not really wanting to see any of the fucked up members of the Akatsuki. Blue hair with a paper rose filled his view as a obvious female, and most likely the only female member of the akatsuki observed his face with lazy if somewhat sadistic eyes.

"…so you're the Kyuubi Jinchuurikin …hmmm" the talking from the other members quieted down and Naruto knew they where listening in on the one-sided conversation. The woman leaned down and trailed one of her finely manicured hands over his face, scratching his face "your quite the looker boy" Naruto turned his face away from her hand with a disgusted look adoring his face.

Harsh chuckles where heard from where Naruto thought that the other members and a voice that he could barely recognise as Kisame's, called out to the…Naruto would hesitated to call it a lady "I don't he enjoys your attention Konan" the smirk in tuna breaths voice was as clear as day. Konan just hummed as she continued staring at his turned face "Itachi…I thought you said he was a loud".

A slow shuffling was heard before Itachi to showed his pretty boy face. Itachi… Naruto never thought that him and Sasuke was alike but that might just be him "normally…yes" Itachi knelt down beside him and grabbed his chin, forcing they're eyes to meet, emotionless red and calm blue.

Naruto meet the death brining eyes dead on "you blocked of my chakra…both of them and I cant move my body… I have no chance of escape unless the rescue team gets here before your leader…my chances are small so I think am allowed to act out of character before my death"

Naruto returned his eyes to the ceiling, gloating as best he could in the stunned silence that followed his words. The grip on his chin loosened and the hand disappeared "…you truly are Konoha's most surprising ninja Naruto-kun…it is a pity you have to die" Naruto snorted and growled softly "am sure your very sorry weasel man" he muttered and closed his eyes as he relaxed his body, slipping into a medative state, if only to get away from the damn members.

Naruto stared up into the red eyes of the most powerful demon in history, the Kyuubi no Yoko "I guess this is it…" Naruto said as he sat down in front of the cage. The fox just rumbled having come to the same conclusion earlier. They where fucked…big time.

Naruto sighed "this wasn't really how I imagined it would end" Kyuubi snorted "**hell no**" he rumbled "**always thought you would go down fighting…or at least among friends**" the big fox sighed and laid down in the cage, staring at Naruto "**Kit….I am sorry**" Naruto just smiled softly at the fox demon "thank you… furball" the fox snorted. They shared a friendly silence, trying not to think of what was waiting for them.

Finally the fox stirred after what only seemed to be seconds "**kit… he's here**" Naruto nodded "I guess this is good bye…bye furrball" Naruto cut himself out of the mindscape before Kyuubi could reply only to find himself eye to eye with a man. A man with red, spiky hair, lots of facial piercing and eyes that froze Naruto on the inside "you avoided the traps we laid for you for so long Naruto-kun" Naruto blinked _'so this is the Akatsuki leader…not that scary' _

The leader smirked as if he knew what Naruto was thinking "but I guess your time is up and no one came to your aide" that stung Naruto's heart "will you just shut up and start already" he lashed out as his heart hurt. No one had come. His thoughts turned to his friends, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Tsunad-obaa, ero-sennin, Shika, Shino, Gaara and….Sasuke, he loved them all, they where his friends…his family, they where all it, every team.

If he could have one last wish…it would be to see them again, one last time, to tell them he loved them with every speciality that they had, with everything that made them unique he loved them even more for that. From Sakura's enormous strength to Iruka's kindness, from Shikamaru's laziness to Lee's hyperness, he loved it all and now… now he would never see them again, never hear they're voices or laughter.

He would never again sit with them at the ramen stand, trying to get them to pay for him. He wouldn't miss the ramen as much as he would miss the sound of they're voices. Naruto's eyes flew up as red light came into his eyes. Naruto couldn't say he wasn't afraid as the red chakra alike cloud enclosed around him, lifting him into the air slowly '**calm kit… don't show then your afraid" **Naruto blinked _'Kyuubi?' _Naruto felt warmer as the fox rumbled inside of him **'I'll be here for you all the way' **

Naruto's eyes closed tightly and he whispered with a broken voice "thank you" as the first wave of pain hit him and all he could think of was the people he loved, both old and young. Naruto whimpered as a new wave hit him '**kit…this is going to hurt' **Kyuubi sounded concerned **'do you want me to knock you out?' **Naruto thought about it '_yeah…in a little bit, I have something to do first' _Naruto turned his head to look at the Akatsuki members up on the butt ugly statues fingers and smirked slowly as he flipped them the birdy "I hope you all go to hell" he snarled '_now Kyuubi…please'_

The warmth inside of him suddenly got warmer as if he was hugged '**sleep well kit…' **and with that everything went dark for Naruto

The End?

AN: the usual stands, bad spelling….bad gramma and the whole package. Now if you want this to continue it will only be the others reaction or I might be nice enough to let you know if Naruto survives or not


	2. Sasuke and Sakura

AN: well as said I was going to do this in peoples point of view so here is Sasuke and Sakura. Only warning… BAD GRAMMA! ;--;

Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke shouldn't care. Shouldn't care if the dobe got caught and killed. Because Sasuke is better. Sasuke is stronger. Sasuke is more powerful. Sasuke… Sasuke…'gah! Damn that dobe for making me care!' Sasuke fumed as he jumped another branch, his Hebi team following close after him.

_A blond boy was laughing as he fought against a smirking dark headed boy, one arm getting blocked by another as a leg came up._

_Two boys where running against one another, trying to be the fastest up the tree, both trying to outdo each other to be the best._

_The blond supported the raven after a hard training session, making sure the other came home before the rain started coming down._

Sasuke shook his head to clear it from the pictures that danced in his eyes 'concentrate!' his conscious screamed as he jumped faster from branch to branch but the memories kept floating up.

_Naruto wrapping up his arm after Sasuke nicked himself on his kunai, carefully holding his arm still._

_Naruto showing up at Sasuke's doorstep, holding up a stick of dango to him, grinning like a loon the whole time._

_Naruto kicking away a tug that had snuck in on Sasuke without him noticing it._

_Naruto pushing Sasuke out of the way as a fireball came flying at them._

_Naruto giving him a helping hand after he fell._

_Naruto taking Sasuke's guard because he was tired._

_Naruto laughed "teme! Teammates help one another so why shouldn't I" the unsaid friends help one another passed between them, and for a second Sasuke smiled a true smile._

The image just wouldn't leave him. Damn that dobe! Damn him for making him care for what happened to him

Sasuke turned the direction in which he was travelling in and ignored the others shouts of surprise at his sudden change 'dobe…' he thought 'you better still be there, because if your not…' his hand clenched around the hilt of his sword, his sharingan swirling into life, spinning faster and faster

Sighitsu, who had jumped forward to ask Sasuke where they where going fell silent as he got a good look at Sasuke's face. The killer intent was leaking heavily of the Uchiha, making the others shiver.

'Outoto…hold on am coming for you' Sasuke speeded up even more.

………………………………...

Sakura threw another pillow against the hospital wall with a growl. She hated the fact that she couldn't help finding Naruto, she hated the fact that she couldn't move from the bed without falling over.

She clenched her arms around another pillow and buried her face into it, the white cloth soaking up unwanted tears of frustration and pain "damn it Naruto, why, why did you absolutely have to help everyone? Why did you have to get caught?" she mumbled into the pillow, not hearing the door open and close.

"…Forehead girl?" a quiet voice asked and Saukura's head snapped up, red rimmed eye green eyes catching Ino's concerned blue eyes. Ino's eyes soften as she got a close look at her friend, from the bruises lining her jaw to the red rimmed eyes "am not going to ask if your okay…its clear your not but is it something I can do for you?"

Sakura sobbed/laughed "if you can get Naruto here out of nothing but if not then am afraid there isn't" Sakura buried her face into the pillow again. Ino bit her lip as she watched with sadness how bad her friend had it "you know…" Ino sat down beside Sakura on the hospital bed "if Naruto was here he would tell you not to worry…but I'm not going to do that because I know that right now, Naruto is in serious trouble"

Ino hugged Sakura gently" but I also know that this is Naruto…our most troublesome, knuckled headed, surprising ninja that Konoha has ever seen" Sakura's shoulders shook even more and Ino held more tightly on to her " I know that he does the impossible and changes people wherever he goes" Ino leaned her head against Sakura's and whispered gently "and I know that the best team the Hokage has is send out to get him back"

Sakura moved her head up and stared into Ino's eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks "but what if they don't make it Ino…by the time they find him…he might be…" Sakura couldn't finish the sentence, he voice breaking as she sobbed harder.

Ino held Sakura close, feeling her hands clench into the purple top she wore "their going to make it Sakura…Shika, Chouji, Neji, Kiba , Lee, Gai-sensei nor Kakashi-sensei is going to let Naruto die, their going to fight until the end to get him back" it hurt Ino to hear Sakura cry like this but what could she do? The only thing that would make Sakura smile right now was if Naruto was back with them, but he wasn't… and there was a chance that he never be.

"Sakura…I cant promise everything is going to be alright…I cant even promise you that they are going to be halfway right…but" Sakura turned her face to meet Ino's "but I can promise you this…as long as we believe and have faith then Naruto is going to return to us" Ino's eyes was like ice chips as Sakura stared into them, hard and unbreakable "as long as the fire of Konoha burns together, there is hope because it burns brighter everyday" Sakura's eyes regained the fire in them it had lost and even if it was smaller then it usual was at least it was a start "burn together…" Ino smiled and nodded, held her friend close.

"now…I think the first thing we need to do is get you onto your own legs so you can greet Naruto yourself" Ino grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: like last time…have someone you want to hear about just leave a message after all it doesn't hurt -


End file.
